


【木木楠&林耀正/木木泽】森林 3

by Zevanescence



Category: rps 瀚冰 ；瞳耀衍生
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevanescence/pseuds/Zevanescence





	【木木楠&林耀正/木木泽】森林 3

房间里冷气开得很足，林泽趴在林耀正的肩上被剥得一丝不挂，但他的颤抖并不是因为冷。粉色的乳晕被林耀正含在嘴里吸吮，乳尖被林耀正的舌头和牙齿挑弄，这同刚才的抚摸完全呈现两个数量级的刺激，他想推开林耀正，可是被背后的林楠固定住身体根本使不上力气。

林楠从背后圈住林泽的两条腿，隔着还未退下的裤子在林泽光滑股间缓慢磨蹭，牛仔裤的粗糙质感磨得林泽本就白皙的皮肤微微发红，两条腿跪在沙发上微微颤抖着，林楠一边舔着他的背脊一边忍不住伸手抚摸他光滑的大腿内侧，然后顺着这一片光滑一路撩拨到他腿间的小可爱。

林泽被他们两又蹭又咬本来腿间就有些抬头，微微地颤动，这会儿突然被林楠握住，手指打着圈触摸顶端，让林泽不自禁地惊呼出声。平时的林泽声音低低沉沉仿佛大提琴一般，而那个声音略过喉间时却有些轻微变调，略显尖细，伴着黏黏腻腻的鼻音，跟撒娇似的。

显然林泽也被自己这个声音吓到，赶紧咬紧嘴唇任他们继续怎么折腾也不再发出声音。林楠见身前人没了动静，笑着攀上林泽的后背，嘴唇贴着林泽的耳朵吹着气沉声说：

“小泽哥哥你怎么不叫了，你刚才叫起来好好听啊。”

林泽不理他，将自己的下唇咬得更紧了一些，咬住的地方苍白一片，林耀正抬头正好瞧见，看着心疼，便探头去吻他。林楠挑挑眉，不慌不忙伸手去摸茶几的抽屉，看了林耀正一眼说：

“你可真够磨叽的，还亲，反正我是等不及了。”

还不等林泽反应过来这句话什么意思，就感到股间一阵湿凉。这还不明白接下来会发生什么林泽就太傻了，他赶忙跳起来想逃，却被林耀正一把捞进怀里。林泽抬起头央求地看着林耀正，换来的却是林耀正看着猎物般的眼神，他的视线也不离开林泽，话却是对林楠说的：

“嫌慢你就快点。”

背后林楠已经伸进了两根手指，在林泽内部探索扩张。为了让林泽放松林楠一边深入一边亲吻着林泽的后背。

林泽逐渐适应了异物感，以为也就这样了，竟然有些松了口气逐渐放松下来。他毕竟不是学生物的，也从没有对自己的兄弟有过性幻想，一些身体器官专有名词对他来说不过是图片或者文字描述，比如前列腺…………

林泽突然跳了起来，因为林楠终于找到了他要找的位置。这感觉太奇怪了，心脏仿佛被无形的东西揪住，触电一般的感觉直往前窜，他明显感觉自己身前性征跳动了一下，他头皮发麻怕得要死，往前伸手去抱固定住自己的林耀正仿佛抓住救命稻草，带着哭腔喊林耀正

“不行，这样不行，耀正，耀正救我…………”

林楠停下动作，盯着紧紧攀在林耀正身上的发抖的林泽，啧了一下嘴，拉开自己的裤拉链。

林耀正享受这个慌乱中的拥抱，一边抚摸林泽的后脑勺一边看着林楠说：“套子”

林泽听到这两个字明显地格愣了一下，卸了攀在林耀正身上的力，反手去推他。林耀正没有防备被他一把推倒，林泽也因为没料到他会被自己直接推倒而跌在林耀正身上。

林耀正也不起身，只是抱住林泽，又对林楠说‘‘带上’’

林楠朝他翻了个白眼，说：“我可是为林泽洁身自好到现在了，你怕什么”

林耀正皱了皱眉，摇头说：“不行，必须带，你忍不住内射对他身体不好。”

林楠好笑嗤笑了一声，嘴里低估着好像你不想射在他里面似的，遍随手撕了一个套给自己戴上，林泽被兄弟固定成一个臀部翘起的姿势趴在林耀正怀里，林楠的凶器对准林泽身后小口他朝林耀正比了个‘’行了吧’’的口型，直接一个挺腰捅进了林泽的身体。

 

林泽没有等到林耀正的帮助，等来的是林楠在自己身后肆意的抽插，他意识到自己被他俩搞得智商下线了，本来这两位弟弟就是同谋，而他却傻傻地逃到林耀正寻求帮助，有什么用？他觉得身后疼的要死，林楠的家伙比两根手指可大太多了，而林楠每次往自己身体深处驰骋都会故意去碾压刚才那个点。

嘴唇已经咬不住了，林泽自己的叫声听得他自己都脸上发烫，可是这没有办法用意志力控制，就好像坐过山车只有叫出声才能释放心脏的压迫感。林泽被艹得仿佛一个快溺水的人，张着嘴大口呼吸着空气，却仍旧感到窒息，耳朵里除了嗡嗡耳鸣和自己的尖叫什么别的声音都仿佛听不见，他被艹成一滩水整个软在林耀正身上，而林楠的凶器豪不留情地让他几乎五感全失，但他能够感到自己的前端和另个炙热贴在一起，被握住上下套弄。

前后夹击让林泽觉得自己快疯了，他的头埋在林耀正的肩膀上，眼泪口水流湿了林楠衬衫上一大片，林楠不知道在背后说什么，林耀正不知道在自己耳边说些什么，他们的动作越来越快，仿佛想在他身上验证摩擦能起火似的，他只觉得自己被奇异的感觉吞没了，浑身热得要烧起来，浑身湿透，仿佛刚从水里捞起，最终释放在林耀正手里。

身后林楠似乎还没释放，仍旧做着活塞运动，而就在这时，家里的电话铃突然响了起来……


End file.
